Royal Smack Cam
by Isiah02
Summary: A compilation of the royal family and Cedric smacking each other. Funny as heck.


**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: Yo!**

 **Isiah: And welcome to Royal Smack Cam. This set of smack cams are based off of the Smack Cam vines by Max JR if you guys ever heard of him. He's mostly a vine person. Not a YouTube person.**

 **Tom: So we hope you enjoy it.**

 **Isiah: Here we go.**

* * *

 **Warning: Contains a lot of smacking.**

Smack Cam 1.

James was going to the royal jewel room to see Amber admiring the jewels that were in it.

"Yo, Amber," James got Amber's attention. She turned around only to see her twin smack her across the face. James then laughed as he ran out of the jewel room with Amber chasing him.

* * *

Smack Cam 2: Amber's Payback

Amber went to the royal living room to see James watching the TV. He turned around to see his twin by surprise. "Oh, hey Amber," he greeted.

"Hey James. What are you watching," Amber asked.

"I'm watching-" James was cut off when Amber slapped him on the side of the face. She then laughed as she ran off leaving James with a red mark on his cheek.

* * *

Smack Cam 3.

James got up from watching TV and saw Sofia talking to Prince Desmond. He called out her name and she gave him her attention only to see one of his hands slapping her face. This got Desmond's attention and some other royals that were in the room and laughed as Sofia chased James out the living room.

* * *

Smack Cam 4: Mom and Dad

King Roland and Queen Miranda were in the kitchen talking when out of nowhere, Miranda slapped Roland across the face and ran off leaving Roland with his confusion.

"What the," was all Roland could say due to being confused.

* * *

Smack Cam 5: Mom and Dad Part 2

Queen Miranda was admiring the magic mirror that was recently put in the hallway when King Roland snuck up behind her and slapped her across the face.

"Oh, hell no," Miranda quickly said grabbing Roland and tackling him to the ground.

* * *

Smack Cam 6: She Couldn't Help it.

James was hanging with Prince Hugo and Prince Zandar when Amber came out of nowhere and slapped James across the face and ran.

"AMBER," James shouted holding the side of his face in pain.

"Dang," Hugo and Zandar said completely shocked.

* * *

 **Sofia: Since you guys are waiting for me, Smack Cam Part 7.**

Princess Sofia was on her way to Cedric the Sorcerer's workshop. When she saw him, she giggled slightly and called out his name.

"What is it," Cedric asked before being slapped across the face by the seven year old princess. She ran off laughing her butt off and Cedric asked himself, "Did...Princess Sofia just...slap me?"

* * *

Smack Cam 8: An Interrupted Meeting

Queen Miranda was spying on his husband King Roland and some other kings in the Tri-Kingdom area. She saw them having a meeting and it gave her an opportunity to get her revenge. So She filled the palm of her right hand with baby powder, walked up behind Roland and smacked the back of his head letting the baby powder spread all over the place and ran. The other kings laughed historically.

* * *

Smack Cam 9: A Ride in the Floating Palace

The royal family were in Merraway Cove hanging with the mermaids. Roland, Miranda, and Queen Emmaline were having a conversation of their own when suddenly Roland had to ruin it by slapping Miranda across the face. Miranda gasped as a reaction while Emmaline chuckled at what she saw.

* * *

Smack Cam 10.

Cedric and Baileywick were on their breaks watching the news when Princess Sofia walked in and slapped Cedric on the back of his head. Then she did the same thing to Baileywick and ran off laughing while Cedric started chasing her angrily.

* * *

Smack Cam 11: Wake Up You Lazy Child

James was in the bathroom covering up his hand with lotion. He then went to his sister Sofia's room and smacked her in the face while she was sleeping. She woke up quicker than expected.

* * *

Smack Cam 12.

Miranda was in the kitchen covering her hand up with whipped cream. She then made her way to her bedroom that she shared with Roland.

"Rolie," Miranda called out his name.

"Yes, dear," Roland answered back kindly, but didn't know the meaning of kind when Miranda slapped her whipped cream hand on Roland's face and ran off. "Miranda, I swear to God," Roland shouted as he got up from the bed and chased his wife.

* * *

Smack Cam 13: All the King's Payback

Roland had an evil smile on his face as he walked the halls of the castle. He had a handful of grapes in his hand. When he saw Miranda talking to Marla the Witch and Helen, her former neighbor, he snuck up behind her and tapped her left shoulder.

"Hey honey," Roland made Miranda look to the left giving him the chance to slap her on the right. He then ran off with Miranda chasing him making Marla and Helen laugh historically at what they just saw.

* * *

Smack Cam 14: How to Slap a King as a Royal Sorcerer

Cedric was in his workshop filling his hand with shaving gel. When he was done with that, he made his way to the royal dining room with a glass of water in his other hand.

"Want some water, your majesty," Cedric asked Roland.

"Sure, why not," Roland asked taking the cup of water only to get smacked across the face with the hand that had shaving gel on it. Cedric soon ran off but Roland was soon on his trail chasing him.

* * *

Smack Cam 15.

The royal family and Cedric were in the backyard just relaxing and eating pizza when Miranda took a slice of pizza and slapped Cedric across the face with it. The rest of the family laughed as Miranda ran off and Cedric laid on the grass suffering from the impact of the slapped he just received.

* * *

 **Isiah: That was a lot of smacking. If you guys want, there'll be more of it soon. Check out Adventure in the Kingdom: The Last Stand if you haven't yet.**

 **Tom: Don't forget to give this story a nice review. No flames as always. We hope you've enjoyed this story. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Isiah come here.**

 **Isiah: What?**

 ***Tom smacks Isiah across the face and runs off with Isiah chasing him***

 **Tom: YEAH!**


End file.
